charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Doctor
Witch Doctors are the watchdogs of evil and considered agents of good. They take great pride in their work of expelling evil spirits, made up usually by residual energy left from vanquished demons and other dead beings. Although considered good, they will stop other good beings if they think it will pose danger for others of the magical community. Whitelighters discourage any cooperation with them, as they don't believe in the way Witch doctors work. History A Witch's Tail, Part 1 Paige briefly mentioned Witch doctors after she was attacked by a bogey. She said that she could not wait to the local witch doctors that Borneo demons aren't impervious to magical powers. It seemed that Paige had been working together with these witch doctors to gather new information on several demonic species that were relatively unknown, often putting herself in danger. House Call In early 2003, the Charmed Ones found out the manor was overrun with the residue of all the demons they vanquished. Unable to get rid of it, they summoned a Witch Doctor. He managed to expel the spirits, but suspected that all the evil they attracted would eventually overwhelm the good in them. He and his colleagues decided that the Charmed Ones had to be eliminated for the greater good. He gathered a few of their personal effects -- Phoebe's toothbrush, Piper's lipstick, Paige's keys and a picture of all three of them. He then put a hex on the sisters which caused their obsessions to consume them, and hopefully destroy them. By putting a hex on them, Piper became obsessed with cleaning, Paige became obsessed with Glen, who was about to get married and Phoebe became obsessed with her rivalry with a sexist male advice columnist, Spencer Ricks. Piper and Paige overcame their hexes when they realized their obsessions had hurt others, and confronted the witch doctors. Finally convinced that the Charmed Ones were good, the witch doctors lifted Phoebe's hex as well. Doctor3.jpg|A Witch Doctor PiperHex.jpg|Piper being hexed PhoebeHex.jpg|Phoebe being hexed PaigeHex.jpg|Paige being hexed Powers and Abilities * Basic Power(s) ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ready to curse them with.]] * Active Power(s) ** Capturing Evil Spirits: With their wand, Witch doctors can capture evil spirits and other fowl essences. ** Cursing: Through spells and potions, the Witch doctors can curse others, by using an item of those beings. ** Teleportation — Fading: An energy based type of teleportation. ** Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person from one place to the other. * Other Power(s) ** Sensing: The ability to locate other beings. ** Conjuration: The ability to create or magnify material objects. Book of Shadows .]] The Witch Doctor To Summon a Witch Doctor :Little is known of Witch Doctors :except for their dedication to expel :evil spirits from demonic footholds. :Using strange unknown magic rituals, Witch :Doctors feel their outsider status as watchdogs :of evil gives them the freedom to attack evil in :all its shifting guises. :They may be summoned via the following spell: :Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon :Root and Snakeskin over Chant: :Free us from the ties that bind :Of evil magic entertwined :We call upon the one who cures :He who's to the Dark inured See also * Witch Doctor entry in Billie Jenkins' Book of Shadows Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Magical beings